1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable guard structure for a locking mechanism of a vehicle used for protecting a cable connected to the locking mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable guard structure for a locking mechanism of a vehicle, in which a vehicle body side locking member of the locking mechanism is arranged at a substantially central portion a vehicle body, and to a vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is known a structure in which a cable is connected to a seat lock device for locking an openable seat and is routed along the root portion of a grab rail. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-281919.
In the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-281919, the grab rail is a component part disposed on the outside of a vehicle body, that is, it is located at a position easily vandalized from the outside. It is desirable, therefore, to route the cable at the center of the vehicle body.
The present invention has been made in view of such a situation. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a cable guard structure for a locking mechanism that can suppress access to a cable from the outside.